Trust and Lies
by Rhain
Summary: New Yevon's newest lie, could mean the death of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, a new member of the gullwings, and Baralai. Can they find their way out of this one? It won't be easy with the new girl, Nalah, and Baralai fighting everyfew seconds!
1. New Girl

A/N: This was originally published in '04… And today, February 17, 2011, I completely redid this chapter. I made Nalah (the OC featured in this fic) much more legit. Apparently when I wrote it in 7th grade I cared about preserving her appearance too much. I'd originally designed her to fit into a fanfiction of Hawksong (a book about shapeshifters) and attempting to preserve her appearance or traits that were normal there made her a sue in FFX-2… and who cares that much what she looks like? XD I took out a lot of sue stuff, made her not a "treasure head," etc. If you really want to see her you can find images at http:/www..com …so yeah. I tweaked some conceptual stuff, too… But not much. I tried not to change more then I had to… I preserved a lot of my shitty dialogue. XD I don't know… I don't want to commit to editing the whole thing, and I'm waaay to lazy to revamp the fic as a whole. (But it turns out I'd only put out half the chapters I'd written anyway.)

But yeah, I did leave in a lot of the shit. She's still going to have the very sue trait of a good singing voice… I put it in originally as an excuse to use Fiona Apple lyrics. And I like those, I want to leave them. Even if it makes her a sue it had a practical purpose… Honestly, it's not essential to the story and I could take it out, but the inclusion mean a lot to me when I originally wrote it.

Another thing, for how comfortable and trusting Nalah is of the Gullwings, I probably should have written in some kind of time break where she works with the Gullwings for a while and learns to trust them/feel accepted. :S Because on day one she's immediately talking like she's one of them, speaking for them when she really doesn't know how they work yet… and for such a paranoid person she wouldn't learn to trust them that fast even if she wanted to… now you know. XD

Trust and Lies Chapter 1 (REVISED)

~New girl~

Paine slowly walked through the small market that had developed in Luca in the six months since Vegnagun was defeated. Craftsman from all over Spira would come here to sell things they had made. Paine eyed all the craftsmen in the market but for some reason her eyes set on a young girl who wasn't getting much business. The girl had frizzy hair, and she had it tied up so that there were two balls of her blond hair constricted tightly on the top her head, she was probably Al-Bhed. Paine began walking toward the girl. "Hello." Paine said simply.

"Hi," Dull-green Al-Behd eyes gave her a blatant, nearly rude stare. "hey... Aren't you Paine, from the Gullwings?" Paine forgot the Gullwings were a little bit famous. No one knew about Vegnagun, they were mostly famous because of Yuna, though YRP mostly stuck together, people rarely recognized Paine.

"That's me." Paine muttered, expecting for her to ask about Yuna.

"Wow, pleasure to meet you! I'm Nalah." Nalah smiled, a genuine happy smile. Paine, wasn't used to people being excited to see her. _I could get used to this_, she mused silently.

"Nice to meet you Nalah." Paine eyed her, clearly Al-Behd, but her naturally tan Al-Behd complexion looked slightly gray. Ever since the Calm began and persecution of the Al-Behd had ended, Al-Behd people had begun to branch out into Spira beyond their homeland of the desert, but still, this one was dressed for the desert but seemed… out of place. "What brings you to Luca?"

Nalah hesitated for a second, then sighed guiltily "Elder Khimari said I should be more 'involved with the world' so he sent me down here to try and make use of myself."

"You're from Gagazett?" Paine was dumbfounded, for the Gullwings, traveling across the entire contient was easy, but for anyone who didn't have an airship it was quite a trip. And stranger yet, and Al-Behd, people of the desert, living on Mt. Gagazet… it was unheard of.

Nalah felt caught, it's not as if her bizarre lifestyle choices were forbidden, but they were cirtianly unconventional, and she was always fearful that she would be looked down on for it. Looked at as a coward, for having abandoned the Al-Behd during a time of persecution. "My mom brought my younger sister and I to Gagazet when we were little, back when sin was still running rampant and the Al-Behd were looked down on. She hoped we'd find a better life in isolation." Nalah's mother had unfortunately passed on a good deal of paranoia to her daughter, a fear that everyone was out of her personally, as they had been for the Al-Behd years ago. For some reason though, Nalah felt that she could trust Paine, she'd heard the stories. Paine had had a hard life and Nalah, out of empathy, felt comfortable admitting her story to her.

Paine could see the paranoid in Nalah's face as her eyes darted around looking at the others in the market, she was overly wary. But Paine felt sympathetic. Before the Crimson Squad, and even more so after Nooj's betrayal, she'd known similar feelings. Paine eye'd her tempted to give her advice—a rare feeling for Paine—but she worried she'd be misinterpreted. She diverted her attention to the wares that Nalah was selling.

It was mostly alchemic goods, a common Al-Behd job class.

"You know, we could use someone of your skills around the Gullwings." Paine thought more, _Khimari is a close friend to the Gullwings, if he cares enough to send her out here to learn, why not pick her up to give some guidance._ Paine felt slightly embarrassed for the nearly motherly thoughts, that was Yuna's job, and this girl, Nalah, must have been at least Paine's own age.

"Really?" Nalah smiled brightly, she looked dumbfounded but oddly trusting. "That would be great."

"Glad to hear it. Pack up. Let's go! I have to meet with Yuna and Rikku at Luca dock in ten minutes." Nalah swept her concoctions into a bag, and stood.

When Nalah and Paine reached the docks, Rikku and Yuna looked confused and a little taken a back, by a nineteen-year-old girl with cat ears.

"Who are you?" Rikku said instantly, Nalah frowned a little.

"This is Nalah she's an decent alchemist. If everyone approves, she's joining us." Paine said.

Rikku beamed, "Another Al-Behd on the crew!" Paine was now the only one without Al-Behd blood, uncommon for a traveling sphere hunting group, but they were still highly respected, they gave those still weary of the Al-Behd and their Machina a greater respect for the Al-Behd. Especially half-breed Yuna, the hero of Spira, the High Summoner.

Rikku jumped up and threw an arm around Nalah's shoulder. "We're going to be great friends! This will be so much fun!" Rikku looked like she was going to knock Nalah over.

"Oh _lucky me_..." Nalah didn't want to be sarcastic, but she threw up her guard as soon as she was around Rikku, she couldn't help herself, she was taken aback by the friendliness. She knew Rikku would be upset but she just had to say something to get the hyper kid off her...

"Hey you big meanie!" Paine laughed a little; she already liked Nalah, she saw so much her former self in her.

"Oh, please Rikku, I would have shoved you onto the ground, consider yourself lucky!"

Rikku frowned. "You two are evil!" She pouted, and now Yuna couldn't help smile too.

Yuna pulled out her radio. "Buddy we need a pick up, we have a new Gullwing!" Meanwhile Nalah was trying to refrain from making more rude comments at Rikku. As the airship pulled down from the sky, Nalah turned, she had never been on an airship before.

-On the ship-

"I did not say Paine could bring someone into the Gullwings! I am the leader! I say no new members!" Nalah frowned, she expected she was being frowned upon because of her heritage, but Brother, of course was also an Al-Bhed. _It must be that I grew up with the Ronso._ Paine glanced over, she could tell Nalah thought Brother had something against her personally, when really it was probably his neurotic desire to keep "leader" authority. She wished he'd can it right now, though, all the Gullwing crew understood that Brother's leadership was a joke, except of course Brother… and apparently now Nalah.

"What's the problem Brother? Can't handle that I grew up with the Ronso? Worried that I have their primitive animalistic instincts?" She glanced around, noticing snickering among the Gullwings. She decided to take a moment to practice something she'd always been advised to do: joke. She smiled herself, and began a languid saunter around brother, "Worried I could turn…" she jumped at him as soon as she got around his back, raising her arms over her head, and yelling, "at any moment!" Brother yelped, the Gullwings bust out laughing. "You know if you reject me I could get revenge on you," Nalah grinned.

"Fine! She can stay!" Brother stammered loudly.

"I knew you'd come around!" Nalah said jokingly.

"She's good at ordering Brother around, she has to stay!" Buddy said patting Brother on the back.

"Crid ib! (shut up in Al-Bhed)" Brother stormed out.

"Nice job Nalah!" Rikku exclaimed. Paine smiled, Nalah watching Nalah start to relax.

"Wow! Nalah don't get too comfy! Baralai is sending us a major distress call! That hole Vegnagun left has a swarm of fiends coming out! Bad fiends!" Nalah was a little scared she'd trained on Gagazet with the Ronso, she'd even fought fiends before, but nothing like YRP.

"No description? How are we going to suit up if we don't know what we're up against?" Nalah frowned.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I picked up a new sphere in the market! Shinra, can you take a look at it?" Yuna handed an army-green sphere to Shinra.

Shinra took the sphere and looked it over. "It's a dress sphere! Archer, I think. Oh and Nalah, you need a garment grid. Here take this one." Shinra handed Nalah a garment grid with six empty spaces on it. Nalah sorted through all the dress spheres before deciding on alchemist, archer, warrior, dark night, samurai, and thief. Nalah then tried to change to archer dress sphere, but aside from a crossbow appearing in her hand she didn't change at all.

"Well, we better get going, before the fiends escape the temple." Yuna looked concerned, "what could have sent them?"

"Beats me!" Rikku had a lot of energy today.

Unlike all the other Gullwings, Nalah hadn't ever met Baralai, but she knew if he was leader of New Yevon, she wouldn't be fond of him. Nalah hated all Spira's political groups, except the Al-Bheds, but Gippal wasn't serious enough, making him unfit to be a leader in her opinion. However, she looked at New Yevon with the most distrust. While they were supposed to be bringing a new order to Yevon, bringing transparency to the spiritual leaders of Spira, she still couldn't let go of the fact that Yu Yevon had caused a thousand years of persecution of the Al-Behd when they'd really been using them and their Machina all along.

-Bevelle-

Nalah took stock of her surroundings she had only been to Bevelle once, when she was very little. YRP and Nalah went inside the temple, where they found a frantic Baralai pacing and cursing. When he finally looked up, he was completely relived to see them.

"So what's the status of the situation?" Yuna asked.

"Fiends are everywhere! They're coming from the Farplane, and I don't think they're your ordinary everyday fiends."

"Think? You haven't been down there yet?" Baralai seemed surprised that Rikku would ask a question like that.

"They won't let me." Baralai was a bit embarrassed that he wasn't allowed to fight the fiends.

"Some leader..." Nalah grumbled.

"And you are?" Baralai was quite annoyed with the Gullwings sarcastic new addition.

"This is Nalah, she's the newest member of the Gullwings." Paine explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you" he said putting out his hand to shake. Nalah looked a little confused. She caught Baralai's gaze holding it, finally shook his hand. Nalah's expression hardened, visibly suspicious and threatening, he almost recoiled.

"Whatever." Nalah backed off a bit she could see that she was making Baralai uncomfortable. "Let's get going, before the fiends escape."

-Bevelle Underground-

"This place gives me the creeps!" Rikku exclaimed. Nalah hadn't ever been down here. She walked ahead of the group.

"So what exactly is this place?" Nalah asked.

"New Yevon used it as a hiding place for Vegnagun." Yuna explained.

"And the Labyrinth used to be a prison. It's full of unsents." Rikku shivered as she said the words, but Nalah wasn't scared of some unsents.

"Okay fiends, bring it on!" Nalah yelled into the darkness. Nothing happened. "No takers?" The group began walking after a few steps fiends started coming from every direction. They weren't anything special, but there were tons of them.

-1 hour later-

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Rikku was almost lying on the ground. Every one was in critical condition.

"Let's go then!" Paine yelled. The group made a break for the door, panting as they ran. As you could imagine Baralai was right outside the door when they returned.

"How were the fiends? What happened?" he asked looking each one over to make sure none of them were injured that badly.

"There were... There were... Tons!" Rikku panted.

"They were coming from everywhere" Yuna clasped her arm around her side where she had been hurt.

"We're not done yet, we'll have to come back to finish the job." Nalah added. She looked into Baralai's eyes searching to see if she could find some sign that he was lying about the entire thing.

"We beat the fiends back enough so that we won't have to go down there for a while, give us some time to train." Paine knew that they wouldn't be able to finish off the fiends without training.

"What do you think is causing this?" Nalah didn't have proof Baralai was lying but she got a strange feeling from the whole temple.

"I told you before, I haven't been down there. There's a council that almost... Controls me. Apparently they say it's too dangerous and they need me up here to make decisions. All I know is they said they were coming from the hole where Vegnagun was that leads to the Faplane." Baralai explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. As Baralai was speaking one of the members of the council he'd had referred to came to join the conversation.

"Good job clearing out the fiends girls! Of course we will need you to go back down there soon."

"We know." Yuna sighed, "There are so many, if they weren't small fiends..."

"Well you know, it's so dangerous here... Do you think it would be okay if Baralai joined you on your airship?"

"Well, I suppose..." Yuna began but Baralai quickly cut her off.

"I though you needed me here, how could the upper floors of the temple become dangerous? Wouldn't it be best for me to be here?" The man didn't even acknowledge the fact that Baralai had spoken.

"Good, good. Come back any time you like!"

"I never said I agreed!" Baralai's face was beginning to redden with anger.

"I never said you had to." The man walked off and the discussion was over. Baralai shook his head, his usually soft brown eyes had a spark of ice to them, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry. I hope none of this is any trouble to you." Baralai sighed, "Aldimar and the rest of the council aren't supposed to have that much power, but they do. I'm more of an icon then a power... Sorry" Rikku appeared to be getting bored with the conversation, where as everyone else was a little confused.

"Well, just grab your stuff and get to the ship! We'll be there in two shakes of a second!" Rikku prompted. Baralai just nodded and disappeared into the fog of the temple.

"We're taking on a Yevon leader...? How can we be expected to trust them?" Nalah muttered.

"Who Baralai?" Paine started laughing, "I was best friends with him back a few years ago."

"Sorry I just have a bad feeling. I mean how could all those fiends come from the fareplane? This just smells of being deliberate. What if he's involved with this?"

"I don't believe he's capable of getting involved in some wacko plot like that, I trust that the fiends are coming from the farplane and no one planted them there. Chill. You don't have to be so paranoid now." Paine assured Nalah.

"I'm sorry. I trust your judgment but, I just… instincts, and all…"

"Whatever, relax, come on, let's get back to the ship." Paine started back toward the Celsius closely followed by Rikku and Yuna, but Nalah stayed behind. She looked around the temple and stared in the direction Baralai had gone for a moment before shaking her head and following the others back to the ship.

-On the ship (about 1:00am)-

"I'm going to turn in now." Nalah said yawning, she was tired after all that fiend fighting.

"G'night" Paine called after Nalah. She raised one hand in acknowledgement.

"Sleep well! We have a LOOONG day of training tomorrow!" Rikku yelled. Nalah sighed and turned around.

"_Oh joy_, I'm going to bed!" With that the discussion was over.

"What's up with her?" Baralai asked not realizing he was being just the same toward Nalah as she was toward him.

"She's an Al-Behd from Gagzet!" Rikku explained.

"That's not what I meant."

"She doesn't trust Yevon that's all." Paine gave a weak smile hoping he'd understand her words as a justified defense.

"Yeah, but I just don't trust her..." Baralai trialed off.

"Ha! That's funny! She says the same thing about you!" Paine shot Rikku an icy glare for telling Baralai.

"I really don't know where the fiends are coming from! I only know what I have been told! Why won't she believe me?"

"Try because you're the leader of New Yevon, the group that lied to all Spira."

"Don't remind me..." Baralai sighed and walked out. _ I should talk to her... I really don't know where the fiends are coming from. Will she ever believe me?_ Baralai paused at her door; he heard music coming from behind it. He peeked in.

"Don't cha pled me your case don't bother to explain

Don't even show me your face 'cause it's a crying shame!

Just go back to the rock from under which you came.

Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claimed.

And don't forget the blame!" (Sleep to Dream: Fiona Apple)

There was a stereo going and he could hear Nalah singing along casually. The irony of the lyrics and timing didn't escape him, though it couldn't have possibly been deliberate.

"Do you make it a habit of spying on other people?" Baralai jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Paine? Oh, uhhh... hi..."

"G'night." Paine said giving him a sarcastic wave.

"G'night" Baralai sighed and left.

-Chapter 1 Complete-


	2. Revenge

Trust and Lies Chapter 2

Pay back

Nalah stretched and sat up in bed. The sun was streaming in through the window, Nalah hissed at it. Yes, she did act like a cat from time to time. _Today I get to train. Lucky me... Dang sun! Ow... Well, the sooner we beat back those fiends the sooner Baralai leaves. That's a good thing._ Nalah pulled herself out of bed and she reached for the leather sleeve like thing she wore. It was dark brown and baggy at the end with a very tiny pre-loaded cross bow that hung over her hand. She pulled it up to her elbow so that only her fingertips were hanging out.

Nalah adorned her usual cloths, a black leather shirt with laces in the front and a matching black leather skirt. She fastened her knee-high boots under the metal plate on the front. Nalah then stood up and went outside, it was 4:00am and she was the only one up. The ship spent last night in the Moonflow, and with the sun rising over it, it looked beautiful. Nalah folded her arms over her chest and stared out over it. After a while of standing in silence Paine came outside.

"I'm curious as to why you don't trust Baralai." Nalah jumped at Paine's voice behind her.

"I just don't. Political leaders and the groups they lead cause too many conflicts to even bother with. I don't see why Baralai needs to be on the airship, he should be back at Yevon HQ's. What kind of a leader abandons his people in a crisis?"

"It wasn't his choice." Paine responded coldly, a little disappointed in her new friend for her lack of trust, though she had just met Baralai you couldn't really expect much from that.

"I know..." if it was anyone else Nalah would have walked off right then and there but Paine seemed to understand why she was acting this way more then anyone else.

"He doesn't understand why you don't trust him."

"New Yevon lied to all Spira, and I know you know that." Nalah glared at the ground.

"This is going Baralai sound really bad, but he heard you singing last night." Paine folded her arms and smiled.

Nalah was surprised; she didn't think **anyone** heard her. "What... How?"

"He was on his way to talk to you, but he got a little side tracked, so I told him to leave. He thought you were good."

"Humph... Did he tell you that?"

"No, I just know him too well, I can almost read his thoughts. He could never figure it out though."

"Dim wit." Nalah muttered. Both Paine and Nalah laughed a little.

"I know he can be closed-mined and a little stubborn but cut him some slack."

"I will..." Nalah said it but she didn't mean it. Paine went inside leavening Nalah to think about her words. Nalah waited a minute before following Paine.

When Nalah came in she glanced at a clock, 7:30am! Nalah hadn't realized that she was standing outside for over an hour before Paine came out. She glanced around the room, every one was up.

"Well Nalah, ready to train your butt off?" Rikku exclaimed. _Well at least someone likes training. _Nalah thought.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She muttered.

"Well good! Brother, get this oversized... thing, to the Clam Lands! Pronto!" Rikku danced around the ship obviously very excited to train.

"Rikku! I do not take orders from you!"

"Just shut up and go already!" Nalah rolled her eyes; their so-called 'leader' was very stubborn.

"Not even from you miss fancy Al-Ronso whatever you are! Not from you! Or you! Or you! Orrrrrr YOU!" Brother pointed to Paine, Baralai, Buddy and Shinra. And as he kept doing his "or you!" dance he pointed at some random objects in the room, finally Yuna told him that the sooner they got to the Clam Lands the better.

Baralai glanced over at Nalah for a minute; she looked like she was using all her strength to keep from bursting out laughing at Brother. She was beautiful and she would make a great songstress, but she didn't seem like the trust worthiest of people, and apparently to her, he was equally untrustworthy.

--Clam Lands--

"Hey guys! I have a new move!" Rikku called as she jumped up and down in her black mage dress sphere. "Come see! ...I have to warn you, this may be shocking!" Rikku closed her eyes plunged her wand thing into the ground. She leapt into the air, obviously aided by magic, landing on the top of the wand and threw her arms above her head soaring upward in a wash of yellow sparks she flipped so she was hanging in the air upside-down everything began to move in slow motion as the Clam Lands was engulfed in a mass of gold, Rikku opened her eyes "So long!" there was a loud clash. Thunder encircled the fiend instantly killing it, when the golden oblivion was gone pyerflies were in swarming everywhere, it had been a large fiend. Rikku plummeted to the ground lading on her back. "Owie! That hurt but it sure was fun!"

The others rolled their eyes, it had been an impressive move but if you land on your back and say 'owie', it doesn't seem so amazing anymore...

"How are levels?" Rikku inquired pulling out a clipboard and pen. She had made everyone set a goal for their level that morning. Nalah gave the last fiend a slash and killed it.

"62!" That was probably the most Nalah's level had increased at once.

"I'm 81!" Yuna exclaimed tossing her gunner dress sphere into the air, she had been clad in metal and tight leather for too long! _Paine is lucky!_ Yuna pouted silently, _her warrior dress sphere has mostly leather and not much metal armor!_

"83." Paine took pride in being the strongest of all YRP and now N, she sort of got to look out for them... That made it acceptable for her to be mean to Rikku.

"And I'm 80! Good now tomorrow we head beck to Bevelle and finish off those fiends!" Rikku smiled proudly, as she checked of everyone's name on her clipboard, including a little star next to her own because of her new move.

"Who put you in charge?" Nalah smiled slyly.

"Well, not my dumb brother that's for sure!" The memory of Brothers 'or you!' dace slipped through Rikku's mind slowly.

"Rikku, is Yuna feeling okay after _all_ that training?" the radio from inside Rikku's pocket shouted.

"Speak of the devil." Paine muttered, as she wiped some fiend blood off her sword.

"Yes, but her heart is akeing because she misses you." Rikku put her hand over the two-way radio as she giggled.

"Really?!"

"No! Ha! Pay back!"

"RIKKU!!!!!!!!!!"

"Over and out sucker!" Rikku flicked the radio off and almost fell on the ground laughing. "I sure got him!" Paine was even laughing, "Oh, and what's this? Even Dr.P thinks Brother got it good!"

Suddenly about 1000 memories flew through Paine's mind, of her days in the Crimson Squad, being called Dr.P so many times before. She stared at the ground sadly.

"Ooo! Dose Paine miss Gippal, Baralai, and Noojie-Woojie?" Paine hardly had to raise her sword an inch before Rikku started screaming 'No help! Yunie! I'm sorry! Ahhh!' Then Paine got an idea.

"Yes Rikku, I _really_ miss Gippal." Paine really didn't she just knew Rikku would get mad.

"Hey! He's taken! Or... He will be soon!"

"Don't worry Rikku! I can't stand being alone around... him for more then five minutes anyway!" she hesitated calling him a him for he was more of an annoying and immature pest to her.

"No fair! Nalah didn't know yet! Now she knows, because of you!"

Nalah watched the two of them, they had no idea how funny it was, "I'm still deciding which of you is better at getting pay back. Yuna, what do you think?"

"Oh they're even!" Yuna giggle.

"I completely agree!" a smirk made its way across Nalah's face, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all...

-Chapter 2 Complete-

Well, that was some random pointless humor for ya! Or was it some hints as to what may happen later in the story? Not even I know yet! But what about Baralai? Well, him and Nalah are kinda the main focus of the story, so take a hint people!


	3. Lies Surfaced

Angel Taisha: As always, big thanks!

Violet121: Glad you like it! & thank you for your reviews on 'LR...'!

Trust and Lies Chapter 3

Surfacing lies

Baralai paced the room madly. They were going to land in Bevelle any minute and he'd been away for two days, far to long for him. _I hope everything's okay. What if the fiends got out? They may not call us because they didn't want me there yet. Oh no..._ his mind flew in 1000 directions at once.

"Baralai!" Nalah yelled, in exasperation.

"What?!" her voice threw him back to reality, but he didn't look up.

"Clam down! You're making me nervous!" Baralai didn't care how nervous Nalah was but he stopped anyway.

"Sorry but I'm worried that something bad happed, I didn't know I would disturb you."

"Well excuse me for interrupting your nervous break down." Nalah glared at Baralai.

Paine came over and placed a gentle hand on Baralai's shoulder. "Every thing is fine in Bevelle. Now would two stop fighting! You're at each other's throats all the time!" Paine paused for a moment absorbing herself in thought, "Nalah, I think everyone is a little tense. You're a good singer." Paine had a devilish smile.

"And your point?"

"Sing something."

"Ooo! You can sing? Nalah please! For your best friend Rikku! Pretty, pretty please!" Rikku began pleading with Nalah.

"No." Nalah said flatly.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine! I'll do it if Rikku shuts up!" Nalah sighed, "What should I sing?"

"Anything!" Yuna seemed very excited by the idea of some else singing for a change.

"Okay let me think... Oh, I know!

I love the time un-in between the calm inside me

In the space where I can breath

I believe there is a distance I have wondered to touch upon the years of

Reaching out and reaching in

Holding out, holding in

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it so long as, I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to would you try to understand?

I know this love is passing time passing through like liquid.

I'm drunk in my desire...

But I love the way you smile at me

I love the way your hands reach out and,

Hold me near.

I believe...

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it so long as I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to would you try to understand?

Oh, the quite child awaits the day she can break free

The mold that clings like desperation

Mother can't you see I got,

To live my life the way I feel is right for me

May not be right for you, but it's right for me...

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it so long as I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to would you try to understand it?

I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to...

Would you understand it?

Would you try?" (Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan)"

"Oh Nalah! That was beautiful!" Yuna closed her eyes remembering it.

"Ooo! That was so cool!"

Paine just smiled, and Baralai watched Nalah in amazement. "Good job Nalah..." was all he could say. _Nalah is so beautiful... Is it really absurd that she hates me yet I think she's beautiful?_ She had golden hair and her skin was just as dark as his and her eyes... They shifted from one vibrant color to the next every few seconds mostly between deep shades of emerald and jade but every now and then they would turn gold or red... sometimes even gray. Baralai recently had been finding himself not able to stop thinking about her and not because she didn't trust him... At this point he really didn't care. His mind was plagued with her, everything about her. But he couldn't help but notice, every time he heard her sing it was either treating or sad. Baralai shoved the thoughts from his mind he had other problems now.

--Bevelle--

"Hello! Glad your back so soon Gullwings! The fiends haven't been any trouble, but I fear they will be soon." Aldimar acted like he was lying, but Baralai looked relieved no one was hurt.

"Aldimar, I really don't think these fiends are from the farplane." Nalah knew Aldimar wouldn't believe her, but if they were at least she could say 'I told you so'. "I mean think, weren't they being sent by aeons before? What could _possibly _be sending them now?"

"Nonsense! Now Baralai, this way please. We need to fill you in on all that you've missed." Baralai nodded. He bid the girls good luck before he went to follow Aldimar.

"'Let's do it to it!'" (Sonic the Hedgehog has been quoted) Nalah smiled and ran toward the door. YRP followed close behind Nalah. She dashed in unlike last time they were attacked immediately. All of a sudden an unsent walked out of the darkness and shifted into a huge fiend!

"No fair there's only supposed to be normal fiends down here!" Rikku yelled, tossing her black mage dress sphere into the air, "Well, at least we can have some fun..."

--Meanwhile--

Baralai yawned; Aldimar was absorbed in a conversation. Apparently nothing, good or bad, had happed. He slid away and went up to his room. He sat down and thought, _could Nalah be right? Maybe the fiends aren't from the farplane..._ It wasn't long before the youngest council member, 20-year-old Kiran, entered. He had curly black hair and dark eyes though it was always hidden under the long white robes him and the rest of the council wore. If anyone of them could be trusted it was Kiran.

"Baralai?" Kiran asked in a voice one may expect to be timid, but he had a certain authority to it. Because of his age he didn't get much respect out of the rest of the council. It didn't really make any sence though, Baralai too was twenty and the council respected him... sort of.

"What?" Baralai answered in a flat angry tone.

"Come."

"Come where?"

"Your friends lives may depend on it." Kiran turned to leave Baralai jumped up from his seat and ran after Kiran.

"What do you mean?! Where are we going?! What's going on?!" Baralai yelled as Kiran searched around.

"You must be quite they can not find out." Baralai followed Kiran down a few hallways until they were outside the room where the council met.

"What's here?" Baralai whispered.

"Listen, carefully." Baralai pressed his ear to the door.

"Make sure they _all_ die." Aldimar was saying.

"But sir, the lynx girl, why kill her?" another, clearly younger, man's voice asked.

"She is suspicious, if we do not kill her, she will surely find out... She's a little brat anyway."

"As you wish sir." The younger man, who Baralai now recognized as the New Yevon military leader, sounded reluctant that he had to kill yet another person.

"Are the doors locked?"

"Yes."

"And the guards are informed to not let Baralai in at any cost."

"Yes, and we made sure that the guards are undoubtedly loyal to the council and New Yevon... Baralai, not included. They are sure to go along with it. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and that lynx girl will meet their end today." Baralai was shocked at what New Yevon's military leader was telling one of it's highest ranking officials, they wanted to kill Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Nalah!

"No." Baralai whispered. "This isn't happening."

"It is, I'm sorry but you can't try to save them." Kiran shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I have to!"

"Aldimar hates you too. You're lucky you're not with them." Baralai thought for a moment.

"You want me to sit around and _let_ them die?"

"I think... I think I know what we can do." Just then, the door Baralai was still leaning on swung inward. He fell to Aldimar's feet. Kiran easily slid to the side and hid.

"An eavesdropper..." Aldimar mused. Baralai got up as if nothing happened.

"Hi Aldimar, I'll just be... going now." Baralai tried to speak smoothly and talk his way out this but he was still in shock that he had been betrayed _and_ his friends my die.

"You're not going anywhere. Guards! Seize him!" Baralai dashed off but he wasn't fast enough. A guard grabbed his shoulder and rammed him into the wall as hard as he possibly could. The only thing that kept him from sliding to the floor was the forceful hand on his back pressing him to the wall.

"Let me go!" Baralai used all his strength to struggle away, but the guard put a gun to his head and he stopped, frozen in terror. _No. I have to save them, but if I struggle then I will be killed too, and no one will be left._ Aldimar walked up to Baralai interrupting his thoughts.

"Well Baralai, what do you have to say for yourself."

"After all the good I've done for Yevon you're going to kill me? And they saved the Spira, yet they must die? Why Aldimar?"

"You exposed our secrets, you call that good for Yevon. We don't want you or them uncovering anymore." Aldimar put his fat scowling face directly in front of Baralai, spitting the words in his face as he continued. "Guards, put him in the labyrinth. We'll see how he fairs there."

-Chapter 3 Complete-

About the songs, wondering why? They are meaningful to the story and give you a bigger look at Nalah's personality. I said I'd kill this story, I changed my mind! Inspiration has struck! ((rubs back of neck)) and it hurt! But I do have an idea!


	4. Safe at Last?

Angel Taisha: Well Spill, that was a corny review if I ever did hear one... lol!

Violet121: D

Trust and Lies Chapter 4

Safe at last?

--Under Bevelle--

Unsents were coming from every direction and each one led more fiends. Suddenly all the unsents began looking over their shoulders and then they fled followed by the fiends, everything just stopped, all was silent. "Did we do it? Is it safe?" Rikku asked.

Right on cue an eerie voice bellowed form the walls "The test begins. Now!" Little did they know it was just the New Yevon military leader on a loud speaker.

"Test?! But I didn't study!"

"I don't think that's the kind of test they mean Rikku." Paine backed away from the walls

_Something is a little off here..._ Nalah pondered, "What's going—?" She asked but her words where droned out when stone pillars fell from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Yuna yelled as the pillars crashed to the floor shattering, fortunately no one was hit.

"Oh! We gotta get outta here!" Rikku made a mad dash for the door. "It's locked!" she called as she ran back to her friends, they hadn't gotten very far from the door because of all the fiends.

"What?! Are they trying to do, kill us?!" Nalah tried to stay calm, but then it occurred to her, maybe that's exactly what's going on.

"One more thing like those pillars and we're all goners!" even Paine was getting worried now.

"We can figure this out... Just stay calm." Nalah reassured herself.

"Stay CALM?! You want _me_ to stay CALM?! NOW?! ARE WE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE????!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku was now running in circles to accompany her frantic yelling.

"Rikku!" Paine raised her sword. Rikku ran so that Yuna was in-between the two of them and stopped. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Every one turned just in time to see a flurry of arrows shot out of the wall and directly at them! Nalah jumped into the air doing a back flip and landing on the ground, things like that came with being a cat. The arrows slammed Yuna in the side, Rikku in the shoulder, and Paine near her collarbone.

"No!" Nalah yelled throwing her own crossbow (Nalah is an archer, remember what happened with the archer dress sphere in Chapter 1?) to the ground to help her friends.

Rikku winced and grabbed her shoulder. She didn't want to cry, but it hurt so much. She let one tear fall from her eyes. Nalah looked at them not sure what to do. The arrows had been shot with such force that all of them had fallen to the ground. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine slowly sat up clenching their teeth to dull the immense pain from the wound. "Ummm... I'll get the arrows out... Sheesh we have to stop the bleeding too... Oh, first tings first, this may hurt a bit." Nalah bit her lip she ripped Rikku's arrow out first Rikku gave a small cry as it came out, as did Yuna, Paine just bit down on her lip and let out a very muffled wince. Nalah looked around her, she had to think of some way to bandage their wounds. "Do any of you have any experience in healing?"

"Try sphere changing to white mage." Yuna suggested.

Nalah cursed, "I don't have it on my grid... any of you?"

"Sphere changing while injured is risky! There are thousands of things that could go wrong in the process!" Rikku exclaimed worriedly.

"We have to do something!" Paine snapped. "Just do it the way people who don't have magic do it!"

Nalah bit her lip nervously, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were loosing blood quickly and if the fiends were to return... She started to rip off part of her own clothing to make a bandage but then she realized she didn't quite have enough to spare, she wouldn't be able to tare through leather armor anyway.

Nalah stared off at the cold blue stone that the room was made of all that was in it was rock, shards of the broken pillars. "Rocks!"

"What?!" Yuna and Rikku exclaimed in unison.

"Stone would put pressure on the wound and help a little... maybe? I don't have the slightest idea if it'll do any good at all, but it was worth a shot... Right?"

"I suppose it makes sense... what do we have to loose?" Paine shrugged.

"A LOT!" Rikku said franticly, she began to wave her arms but moving the joint in her shoulder was painful.

"Do you have a better idea?! All of us are wearing straight leather and metal so we can't make bandages, none of us can sphere change, we ran out of high-potion half and hour ago, and the door's locked!!!!" Paine shouted angrily, then she let a slow sigh escape her, "Nalah, get some rocks..."

--Labyrinth--

Baralai was extremely confused. Sometimes his thoughts seemed to move far to slow, and sometimes far too fast. Currently they happened to be fast. _Slow down Baralai! Get a hold of yourself! What do I know so far? Aldimar wanted to kill Yuna, Rikku, and Paine because they found out too many of New Yevon's secrets. Now he wants to kill Nalah too... And maybe even me? They must have placed the fiends there themselves so that they would come and trap them there... Aldimar said the doors were locked._

"You haven't left yet?" Baralai jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, he searched around for a moment before seeing Kiran casually sitting on the ledge near the room's high ceiling.

"Kiran! You scared me! How did you get down here? And, where haven't I gone yet?"

"I have my ways, and you should be helping your friends." Sometimes Kiran really confused Baralai and he was starting to get fed up with it.

"How? I'm stuck down here." Baralai motioned to the large room he was standing in, he wasn't really stuck he just didn't fell like getting lost in a mess of cloisters.

"You know as well as I do, when they fought you, almost a year ago now, you were in the labyrinth. One of them near where Vegnagun was, you know your way around. Get to Venagun's chamber, head up and you get to them. Hurry they are in danger." Baralai was shocked. How did Kiran know all this? However he knew it Baralai would have to find out later, he had to help Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Nalah now. _Nalah... She was right... I guess she is trust worthy._ Baralai ran toward the hole that led to the next cloister.

"Baralai!"

"What?" Baralai turned around frustrated.

Kiran was holding his staff! "Catch!" He threw Baralai the weapon.

"How..."

"No time for questions now. Your friends need you."

"Right! Thank you!"

--15 minutes later--

No fiends had come for quite some time, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were resting, the group had decided it was to dangerous for them to move injured, so Nalah was wandering the _Machen was unsent and good! Maybe there are others... Chances are they aren't down here!_ She wasn't sure where she was, she just knew she was very deep underground, "Help! Someone! ...Anyone?" Nalah yelled at the darkness, she didn't expect a response, but she got one.

"Nalah?!" a voice came from somewhere behind her.

"Who the $&?!" Nalah was dumbfounded when she heard someone who knew her name respond. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Baralai emerged from the shadows. "Well if it isn't Mr. Perfect himself. Why are you down here?"

"No time! New Yevon wants to kill you, all of you!" _They want to kill me now too..._

"What?!"

"This whole thing was a setup! They wanted to kill Rikku, Yuna, and Paine, now you and me too. Where are they anyway?"

"Hurt... bad." Nalah bit her lip assumed that Baralai would be furious with her for letting them get hurt, but he did no such thing.

"At least you're alright."

"How do you know all this?" Nalah looked right into Baralai's eyes, she _still_ didn't trust him. Baralai began explaining all about New Yevon's plan, and about Kiran helping him, but Nalah eyed him suspiciously and he got nervous, in result it did seem like he was lying.

"Great, now do you have plan to get us out of here?"

"Ummm... no.... you?"

"I asked you first." Nalah frowned frustrated with Baralai. Her eyes flashed a deep blood red, Baralai backed away slowly. "What?"

"Nothing..." Nalah cocked her head and her blood-red eyes clouded a bit making them much less intense.

"Whatever..." Nalah's tone jumped in the middle of the word, implying that she wanted an explanation, also implying he was acting a little idiotic.

"Never mind. We need to focus on getting out of here."

Nalah began pacing so absorbed in thought that she tripped into one of the many holes in the Bevelle underground. Baralai grabbed her arm preventing her from falling.

"Stupid holes..." Nalah muttered.

"Nalah that's it!"

"What?" Nalah's eyes changed yet again gold this time.

"One of the holes leads to the farplane! And in the farplane there's one of those blue sphere things! If you just touch it takes you straight to the Celsius!" and thus the plan was formed.

Baralai and Nalah—who _still_ didn't trust him—headed to find YRP and get to the farplane. Surprisingly everything went well... They made it with only minimal fiend attacks, and they all made it back safely, but they knew, they wouldn't be safe for long...

-Chapter 4 Complete-

Someone has to make sure Spira is safe! It's all up to the Gullwings! As usual...


	5. Unnecessary hatred

A/N: Alright guys, I'm only going to keep responding to reviews if someone asks a question, but I'm still MEGA grateful to all you guys for being soooooo nice!

Trust and Lies Chapter 5

Unnecessary hatred

Nalah was lying on her bed in her room on the Celsius, boredom swept over her. Baralai didn't even bother resigning as praetor but New Yevon made the announcement, and he was now going to be traveling with the Gullwings for a _long_ time.

Nalah grabbed a little blue super ball off her dresser and hurled it at the wall in frustration. She continued doing this, throw as hard as possible, catch, throw, catch routine until there was a knock on her door. She lost her focus and the ball almost hit her in the face.

"If it's Paine or Yuna, come in. If it's Rikku, Buddy, or Shinra, make it quick. If it's Brother or Baralai, tell me whatever you want from _outside_." The door opened slowly and Baralai stepped in.

"So, I'm ranked as low as Brother now?"

"Always have been, and I believe I said outside." Nalah had begun tossing her ball at the wall again.

"Even after I helped you?" Baralai asked attempting not to become agitated.

Nalah chuckled a little. "Even after you "helped" us"

"Nalah I didn't know." He said stepping forward into her room.

Nalah was getting sick of him being so determined to gain her trust, she stood up. "Look Baralai, at this point, I don't care if you did or didn't know, I _will not_ trust you." Baralai stepped toward Nalah again, bringing him alarmingly close to her.

"Nalah... You were right and I was wrong. I blindly believed New Yevon and put you in danger. I'm sorry... I guess... I don't blame you for not trusting me ...but I wish you would."

"How can you think I ever could. New Yevon tried to kill me, and I have no way of knowing if your telling the truth or not. Paine says you are, but I need to know for myself." Nalah voice began wavering. Nalah shook her head she couldn't let him think she was weak.

"Nalah I'm sorry." Baralai took couldn't help himself, he took her into his arms, not caring how much she hated him, he liked her... a lot.

"Get away from me!" Though she was distraught she shoved him away. "Who do you think you are? Look at you! You've probably never been depressed, hard worked, or hurt in your life! You don't know what it's like to be telling people something, then no one'll listen then, it turns out you were right the whole time! It may not sound that bad but when the situation is potentially life-threatening! My friends almost died... I could've stopped this if I'd only perused my point a little more. You think this can all go away, just like that, don't you?"

"You think _I_ have never been hurt? Is that it? I walk on water?"

"Yes I do, Mr. Perfect-former-head-honcho-at-Yevon,-never-worked-hard-a-day-in-his-life, has never suffered." Nalah spat the words with a certain venom in her voice that almost made Baralai cringe.

"Speak for yourself..."

"What?! Are you implying that I'm some perfect-o looser?! Look, I've suffered! Living on Mt. Gagazet is though! Especially if you have to take care of a sister about four years younger then yourself and be looked down upon by most because of certain extreme differences!" Nalah's eyes blazed bright red with furry... furry, it was something that came to her far to quickly and easily...

"So, your saying you hate me because I was fortunate, to be born into a wealthy family...? You think I asked for anything I have?! I may not have suffered in the same way but it's damned lonely at Yevon! I'm the youngest one there and they pretend to respect me but it's all a lie, everything there is lie... Nalah, even with all you've been through you've never been afraid to express yourself... well I have! I _can't_ express anything! You wouldn't last one day up there! Don't you understand there are more ways then one to suffer?!" Baralai said growing increasingly angry, letting all his emotions escape he knew he was overreacting a little but right now he didn't care.

"The organization you are involved in tried to kill me." Nalah repeated the point in an attempt at a recovery.

"You hated me before that."

"I-I... Well, no... ummm." Nalah stuttered, unnerved by Baralai's glare. "I'm sorry... it didn't occur to me that... I didn't mean—"

"Too late." Baralai cut her off as he turned and left, slamming the door.

"Yeah well... Same to you!" _Oh that has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever done! Why didn't I realize that... hold on... am I just taking _his_ word for all this? No. I don't care how stupid I'm being I'm not giving in that easy!_

-Chapter 5 Complete-


	6. All Call For Support

Trust and lies Chapter 6

A call for support

--Celsius Bridge—

"What are we going to do about New Yevon?" Rikku asked fearfully.

"We need to vanquish Yevon once and for all." Everyone was surprised at Baralai's confidence in saying they had to destroy the political group he was once the leader of.

"That'll work!" Rikku didn't seem to realize that that meant they needed a well-formed plan.

"Well Baralai, how will we do that? You have a plan or something? I'd like to hear it." Nalah sneered.

"Yes I do have a plan."

"Really? What ever it is, let's not use it."

"What were going to just sit around while New Yevon destroys Spira?"

"Enough! What is with you two!" Yuna yelled. Everyone was staring at Nalah and Baralai, they did have a little disagreement now and then but recently they had argued about everything, and their arguments were more serious too. "Baralai, what do you think we should do?"

"We obviously can't take them out ourselves, so we see if the Youth League and the Machine Faction will help. The only problem is now that there's peace they may be reluctant to help, so they won't break it, but it's worth a shot."

"The Machine Faction! That means Gippal! Er... oh, heh..." Rikku was dancing until she noticed there were four people in the room who didn't know.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Baralai smiled.

"Hey! Baralai! You didn't have to tell the whole room!" Rikku pouted.

"Let's go to the Youth League first, so Rikku's not... distracted." Yuna giggled, no doubt thinking about Rikku's reaction.

"Yunie!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Rikku, you do remember last time..."

Rikku's face had turned a bright scarlet. "Crid ib!(shut up in Al-Bhed)" Yuna began to tell the story, but Baralai was distracted. He was thinking about what Nalah had said. _I really over reacted... she's so mad! I need to talk to her, again. I've been thinking about her so much. I need to come to terms with her... I think I need to come to terms with where I stand first... Do I love her...? Why else would I think about her so much? No, that can't be it..._ Suddenly Nalah noticed Baralai was staring at her, she glared at him and he immediately averted his eyes to Yuna who was now finishing her story.

"Well, that means we're headed to Mushroom Rock Road, save ourselves from Rikku and Gippal, for a little while anyway." Paine gave Rikku a little shove to let her know she was just teasing.

"Next stop Mushroom Rock!" Brother shrieked into the loud speaker.

--Mushroom Rock Road--

Nalah stared down at the waffle-grid pattern left by Yuna's boots as they crossed Mushroom Rock Road. Yuna had even, confident strides, she was the most eager to get this done, everyone else was nervous. The whole ordeal unnerved even Baralai, who didn't normally let himself show concern, or emotion at all... except around Nalah. Rikku, wasn't bothered by the visiting the Youth League, she was bothered by the 'not seeing Gippal first'. Finally the group reached the lift. When they got to the top where they were greeted warmly by Lucil and led straight to Nooj.

"What brings you here Gullwings? And Baralai?"

"We need your help, New Yevon tried to kill us, and we want to destroy them." Yuna flinched anticipating Nooj's reaction.

"You're blunt, aren't you."

"Please Nooj." Yuna begged.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?"

"Destroy them once and for all. We're off to Djose Temple after here, to try to get support from the Al-Bheds as well." Yuna explained.

"Alright, I'll come with you there, Gippal and I can form a Battle plan."

"Thank you Nooj." Yuna said bowing her head.

Nooj turned to Baralai, "I assume you resigned because they tried to kill you."

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"I forced them to be honest."

"Figures... Well let's go." Nooj rose from his seat and walked out.

"Yes, we can't keep Rikku waiting all day." Paine teased, Rikku punched her in the arm, though Paine was hardly affected. She punched Rikku harder, she muttered some curse in Al-Bhed and they were off.

-Chapter 6 Complete-

Sorry this chapter was kinda short and boring, but it was important! They gained the Youth League's support! Now what about the Machine Faction? Think Rikku can use her 'charm' to win over the Al-Bheds?


End file.
